


Revelations For The Faithful

by DesertScribe



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Secretly Always A Goddess, Drabble, Multi, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: For the prompt: AU where Chel is actually a god.





	Revelations For The Faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



"But, but, how?" Tulio splutters after they've landed safely and Chel folds her feathered wings away beyond human perception.

Miguel elbows him in the ribs, hissing, "Don't annoy the goddess," from the corner of his mouth while simultaneously trying to smile at Chel.

Chel graciously ignores this.

"Can I at least ask why?" Tulio says.

"Sure," Chel shrugs. "You're amusing."

"And the... human hearts... _thing_?" Miguel ventures.

"Totally true," she admits.

Both men flinch.

"But," Chel adds, kissing each in turn, stroking hands against their chests, "I'm happy to leave yours where they are, because I already know they're mine."


End file.
